Revenge is a dish better served hot
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Revenges were sweet and overall creative, with their lot of surprise in the bargain. [SMUT STORY]


Hi there !

This story is a bet asked to me by TheWritter1996 who wanted Sansa and his character Dan to have some fun together, if you see what I mean.

 ** _ **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND SCENES! IF YOU ARE UNWELL WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THE PAGE.**_**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Revenges were sweet and overall creative, with their lot of surprise in the bargain. [SMUT STORY]

Disclamer : A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin and Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff and his pal D.B Weiss, I do not gain any money from this story, all I get are reviews and yet, that's not mandatory for you to leave a review after reading if you don't feel like commenting! :p

Infos: Here, Dan is Tywin Lannister's younger son, Joanna didn't die, he was a surprise baby and is around 23 in the story, and it's a modern AU. As for Marina, yes, it's a shameless self-insert. Deal with it!

 ** **Revenge is a dish better served hot****

"Yeah, I really have to go, see you soon!"

"Lucky bastard." Dan thought as he stopped his phone call

He grinned though. He was happy that his cousin Lancel had found happiness with someone. Someone that also made his sexual side come out for real.

Months ago, the simple fact to imagine such a scene would have made him uneasy.

Now, he even managed to surprise him by some acts.

For example, the fact that he answered a phone call while his girlfriend was busy sucking him dry.

Dan knew it was happening, though Lancel tried to hide it. Some sounds in the background gave it away. He tried imagining himself in that situation with his girlfriend, Sansa Stark. That thought was pleasant. However, after a few hours, the pleasantness had turned into a carnal lust. He needed sex and that was Lancel's fault, answering while getting a treat.

Oh, that bastard would so pay!

Just he waited!

All he needed to do was convince Sansa now.

Oh, Sansa was always eager for sex but after what she suffered from at Joffrey's hands, kinkiness was a bit scary to her. Piece by piece, he managed to get that side from her and it had always been a real delight.

She went to meet him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Someone is happy to see me." She joked as she felt his cock hard under his jeans

"Lancel kinda gave me an idea but not for his own good."

"Tell me."

"What do you say we call him and he hears us getting busy?"

To his surprise, Sansa said no words and took him to her room, the one she had for her studies in King's Landing. Once arrived, she stripped him, got naked and had him laying on her bed. She started to massage his manhood with her hand and soon her breasts.

"Call him now." She ordered

He didn't know she could be such a dominant but he loved it. He took his phone and dialed Lancel's number?

"Dan?" He answered

"Hey Lancel." Dan replied, holding back a moan of pleasure

"Are you okay? Your voice is off."

"That's your fault, cousin."

" My fault?" Lancel wondered

"You took my phone call and let me hear you being sucked by your little writer, it remained in my head and now, it's payback time."

"Don't tell me that... Gross..."

"And you can't cut it out."

"Why couldn't I?"

"Because if you do, we'll start again and again until you hear us out full time."

"You are impossible."

Dan let his phone down and left it on a near but safe area, the last thing he needed was for it to fall and shatter on the ground.

"I can feel your cock getting bigger, harder and warm between my tits." Sansa said, seductively licking the top of it

She was sounding like one of those girls in a porn movie, he loved that. Cute little Sansa being his naughty bitch in bed.

"You like sucking it huh?"

"I love it even better when you fuck me with it."

Forced to hear, Lancel was red in the face. Seriously, he had picked up because he thought it was important and no one could have guessed what Marina was doing. She had been very discrete! And yet, Dan proved to have super ears and now he was stuck with hearing what sounded like porn. He disliked it... As much as his hormones were playing up.

"What is it?" Marina asked as she entered the room, seeing him uneasy

He briefly explained the case, his girlfriend hearing the phone.

"Revenge? You did nothing. Let's have a true revenge. Imagine him forced to continue because he can't stop but forced to hear us?" She said, a smirk on her lips

Lancel blushed even more. She softened, noticing the start of his erection. She understood.

"Forget it then."

She just sat by his side, she wasn't going to let him live through that alone. She knew he had a complicated relationship with sex. He liked it, and much to her surprise as she saw herself as nice but plain, it seemed he liked it better with her. However, he was modest on that subject, he didn't like to speak of it, even with her and when he dared talk of his fantaisies, he always looked as if he felt he was bothering. She took his hand and they waited.

Meanwhile, Dan had been eating Sansa's womanhood. It was already so wet it marvelled him. He couldn't wait to start fucking that precious pussy of hers.

"Take me bare. I'm on a pill anyway." Sansa commanded

She spread her legs even more, rubbing her swollen clit. He placed himself in front of her entrance and he entered it very very slowly. He wanted her to beg.

"What are you doing?" She complained

She was moaning however.

"Fucking you."

"That's not fuking me. Pound me hard! Destroy my cunt with your big dick!"

He suddenlt started to change the pace, going faster and faster, not caring about hurting her, she wanted roughness, roughness she'd get! It seemed to please her as he felt her legs embracing his hips, making him feel her even deeper. She was moaning louder. One hand was playing with hr clit and the other with her nipple.

"Ah... It feels so good! Harder!"

The sound of his balls hitting her tights was driving her insane. She loved his cock and she didn't need anything else.

In his room, Lancel was red, still, and he was desperately trying not to think of his own manhood trying to escape his pants. Marina was ashamed to admit it as well, but it kinda turned her on. She couldn't help but imagining herself being Sansa, Lancel treating her that way. It felt like the sweetest dream. She wanted to touch herself so badly as well, but she didn't want to do it while Lancel was not at ease with the situation.

"You know what?" He said after a moment of silence

She looked at him.

"Fuck that. We want it, we do it, let's forget about that bloody phone! I'm sure he doesn't even remember it is on anyway!"

Marina smiled as he kissed her, his hands knowing the way to undo her clothes. He was already quite hard and he could feel how moist she was when his fingers played with her womanhood.

"Take me..." She whispered

He entered her and soon began to thrust in steady pace. It felt incredible. She let a soft moan escape her lips

"You are so wet... And so tight..." He whispered in her ear lovingly

"You are amazing..." She honestly replied

Dan heard his cousin's little business despite pounding Sansa's eager cunt.

"That little dirty bastard!" He laughed

He stopped his doing, flipped Sansa over and started to finger her ass.

"Not there..." She begged

"Yes there."

Her eyes were playful. She enjoyed playing that little act of a virgin girl while she loved anal sex th most. He entered her backhole and started fucking it with a fast pace. Sansa could feel her pussy shaking of excitement and delight.

"You like it in the ass, don't you?"

"I do... I'm a slut who likes being taken by her ass..."

He took her arms and pulled them to him, forcing her to stand on her knees. The room was filled with her cries of lust.

"Make me cum... Please... Make me cum..."

He thrusted even faster. Sansa could feel an orgasm building in her being, her body was on fire, she rolled her eyes for a brief instant, letting the joy fill her entire self. Soon enough, she felt a familiar flow escaping her pussy. She was squirting. Hard. The sheets were soaked with her juices. It didn't make Dan stopped, he continued, even harder, he was going the fastest he could. He'd make her beg for more and leave her exhausted, unable to walk straight for hours.

Meanwhile, Marina was on top of her lover, riding him the best she could. They had completely forgotten about the phone, it was them, just them, their need for release, their need for physical love. He put his hand on her hips and made her go faster. He could feel her juices trailing down his cock. Her nipples had never been so hard.

"Oh Gods, Lancel... It's amazing..."

He tried to raise his back, to get up a bit, to steal a kiss from her, their tongues meeting. As they parted, a trail of saliva was still joining their mouthes. She embraced him, forcing him to remain in his position while still riding his hard dick. She could feel the pace intensifying, he was going even deeper, even faster and harder. She couldn't help it and she let a cry of pleasure escape her, several times in a row. He was giving her one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt.

"I'm cumming... It feels so good, I'm cumming..."

Lancel kissed her again, feeling he'd soon reach his peak too. He wanted to pull back, to end it on her belly but she stopped him.

"Marina, I'm going to..."

"I know! It's okay. Cum in me. I want it, I want it so badly!"

He understood what she meant under those words and agreed to them in a silent deal. It was the signal she was ready and so was he. He kept thrusting fast and rough and he soon shot his semen into her welcoming pussy. In his own orgasm, he could see her closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his warm load inside of her belly. They laid on the bed, her on top of him, not seperating their genitals just yet, panting and sweating. They look at each other with love and they shared a final kiss as they tried to regain the breaths.

Dan was still wrecking Sansa's ass. She had been begging like a perfect little whore for more cock and she had another orgasms. He could feel his own coming up.

"How do you want it? On your tits! Drinking it? In your ass?" He asked

"Please cum in my ass, fill me up with your semen, make my ass full of your cum!"

He continued thrusting until he ejaculated in her ass. Sansa had a cry of joy and as he pulled out, he could see his load coming out as well, trailing down her tight.

"Gods, that was so hot!" He said as Sansa was laying next to him

"We should do that again!" She said

However, revenge was truly Lancel's at last. A month and a half later, he sent him a message to thank him, making Dan laugh his heart out. Without his action, his life wouldn't have such a lovely turn.

Marina was pregnant with their child.

 **The End**


End file.
